


I've Never Wrote a Love Song

by onacid



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bands, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Lisa and Henry have never met, M/M, Parties, band au, drummer larry johnson, mentions of abuse, mentions of past sal/travis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacid/pseuds/onacid
Summary: Ashley drags Sal out of his little apartment for a night of music and fun. All is going smoothly until he's met face to face with something heart-stopping.





	I've Never Wrote a Love Song

“Did you fall asleep again?” A voice rang through the phone. “Come on, Sally face. We've been over this. You have to come with me.” 

After several groans, he answered back. “I know, I know. I couldn't sleep last night.” There was a worry-filled sigh on the other end. “Ash, it's fine. I'm getting up I promise. I'll jump in the shower right now. Are you still coming to pick me up?” 

Ashley gave a chipper “Yep!” in response. “Soooo, how does thirty minutes sound? It should give you enough time to get all dolled up for me.” Her grin could be heard in her tone. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll even put on some pretty lipstick for you. I'll see you soon.” Sal pulled the phone away from his face and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. It took him at least two solid minutes of staring before he sat up to leave the bed. Getting up was easier than the next thing. He walked into the bathroom, avoiding the mirror above the sink. Next step, water. Right. Sal could feel the exhaustion hitting him, even if it was nearing the early evening. The sound of running water filled his quiet apartment. Once he deemed the water the right temperature he slipped off his boxers and tee-shirt, heading under the water. 

Showers always made him uncomfortable. Too hot, too cold. Too many scars to look at. Once he'd given his hair and body a quick wash he exited, reaching for a towel with a failed attempt or two. Damn depth perception. Once he was all dried off he began going through the contents in the cabinet behind his mirror, saying a silent thank you to the fog on the glass. He glanced over an array of orange bottles, but shook his head and closed the mirror. 'Tonight won't be that bad.' He told himself internally. 

Sal grabbed a hair tie off the counter and pulled his hair into a messy wet bun, wrapped his towel around his waist and returned to his room. Clothes are the next step. Not hard. Besides, Ash is just dragging him to a concert. It'll probably be dim and there's no one he's trying to impress anyways. 

An old pair of red pair of jeans with holes in the knees from years of wear were tossed onto his bed, followed by a long sleeve black shirt and then a slightly bigger black tee with a goat skull in white printed on the front and some sort of illegible text in red below that. 

He moved to his dresser, fishing out some boxers and a pair of socks. He slid into his underwear then went back to the bed and the socks joined the pile of things. Jeans, long sleeves, tee shirt. Sal put them all on in order and then sat back onto his bed to add socks. After getting dressed he moved to his desk and grabbed for a wooden case. Inside were carefully placed artificial eyes in an array of colors. He pulled out one with a red iris, the red deeper near the pupil and fading out to a lighter red towards the edges. This was his favorite one that anyone else had ever bought him and it always made Ash happy to see him using it. 

Sal headed back to the bathroom. He gave the eye a gentle wash, rinsing it with the sterile water he kept on the counter. After that he pushed his eye in, waiting until it felt in place and comfortable, with a bit of adjusting everything was in place. Sal glanced in the mirror to make sure it looked right, trying to look past the various scars across his face. 

He returned to his room, grabbing his prosthetic. He pulled the mask on, clasping it shut behind his head and fixed his hair the best he could without the help of a mirror. Looking down he was pleased with his ensemble. 

Right as he was grabbing for his wallet there was a knock on the door followed by the sound of locks coming undone. It wasn't long before Ashley came bounding into his room, but that's not abnormal for her.

The brown-haired woman had a grin on her face while she looked him over, her grin growing almost double in size when she saw the red eye he'd chosen to wear for the night but made no comment. “Well well well, Sal you already to go? Let's grab some food and then I'll take us over. I'm so excited. We haven't gone to a show in ages!” 

While Ash was talking Sal had put on an old looking hair of converse and headed out the bedroom door where she followed. “Yeah, it has been a while hasn't it.” He muttered. “Maybe during your next break we can take a trip or see if any bigger concerts are showing.” 

The two left the apartment, locking the door behind them. Outside the evening hair was a bit chilled with the occasional blow of wind, but it wasn't as bad while the sun was still out. They got onto Ash's motorcycle, helmets on and Sal holding tightly around her waist as they started off down the road. The bike made it's first to stop of the evening at a small diner, parked off away from the few cars that scattered the lot. Sal released Ash, standing up and removing the helmet. He gave a shake to his hair, a vain attempt to make it less wild. 

Ashley was the first to enter the diner, motioning for Sal to follow her. They sat at a booth against the window. The pair were soon greeted by a smiling older woman who poured out two glasses of water for them. “What can I get for you kids.” She stood with her pen in hand and began to write as Ashley ordered what she wanted. 

“Sal... Sal? Earth to Sally face-” Came Ashley's voice as if through a weird fog.

“Huh- Oh.” Sal was snapped from his daydreaming, he turned away from the window and to the woman. “I'm sorry.” He had an apologetic smile tucked behind his mask. “I'm not really hungry. If I could get a straw though I'd-” He was cut off by the waitress giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder and pulling a straw from her apron pocket. 

“Don't you worry about that, hun. Trust me, you're not the worst customer I've had today and you couldn't even make the list.” She gave Sal a reassuring smile, then turned back to Ashley. “I'll get this put in and right out to you soon. Sit tight and if you two need anything at all I'm just a holler away.”

Sal breathed out once she left, a sigh that made it seem like he'd been holding his breath the whole time the woman was at their table. His gaze returned to the window, focusing on a bird he saw out in the tree. 

“Something wrong, Sally?” Ash's voice once again broke him away from his trance and he turned to her. 

“Yeah, I'm just thinking about how tonight will go.” The blue haired man shrugged while he unwrapped his straw and put it into his glass of water. “Is anyone we know gonna be there?”

Ash tapped her cheek in thought. “I'm not sure, actually. How come? Is my presence not enough for you now?” She pouted, but it was quickly lost to a smirk. “It's going to be fine, Sal. Just like any other small concert we've gone to. A few local or little touring bands that are just there for fun like everyone else. Music and dancing and-”

"Dumb teenagers and young adults getting drunk and being obnoxious?” The joke gained a loud laugh from Ashley and she rolled her eyes. 

“At least I'll be driving, so you won't have to worry about taking care of me. No drinks.” A thumbs up sealed the promise. A plate was carefully sat in front of Ashley, bringing her attention back to the woman at the end of the booth. “Thank you.” She smiled at her waitress.

“Alright dears, is that all for you guys today? Would you like me to bring the check over or are you thinking you'll go for dessert after?” 

“I think this will be it, I'll take the check now if you don't mind.” 

Once Ash had finished her food she left the cash for the bill and the tip on the table. She slipped on her jacket and got out of the booth, Sal following right after. They headed back to her bike and the sun now dipped just below the horizon. They both climbed back onto the bike and rode off to the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing in literal years. I'm by no means professional and this is all self-indulgent fun. This first chapter is just to kick things off before the next chapter when the main events come to play. Hope someone out there enjoys this.


End file.
